Discussion nocturne
by Azurya
Summary: Percy parle dans son sommeil et Nico pense dans un premier temps qu'il est éveillé. Percico


Ohayo ! Habituellement je n'écris pas de Percico mais comme j'adore ce couple j'ai décidé de le publier ! L'idée m'est venue après une intense réflexion "Deux personnes qui parlent en dormant, peuvent elles avoir une discussion?" Bon c'est un peu différant du scénario que je vous offre maintenant mais bon. Et désolé pour les fautes j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible !  
Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de Rick Riordan !

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Nico regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir frappé à la porte de Percy Jackson pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Il regrettait d'être entré dans l'appartement ou le fils de Poséidon vivait avec sa mère quand il n'était pas à la colonie. Il regrettait d'avoir été incité à rester à leurs petite fête et il regrettait d'avoir accepté de rester dormir chez Percy après sa demande insistante, mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ça aussi il le regrettait. En faite il regrettait par dessus tout d'être a... Non même en pensé il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il pouvait toujours s'éclipser en vol d'ombre et ne jamais revenir mais quelques heures plus tôt le brun lui avait dit "Aller! Reste jusqu'à demain! C'est mon anniversaire!"Il était environ deux heure du matin, donc ils étaient demain. Nico pouvait partir maintenant, non?  
- Oh! Regarde une licorne ! Tu crois qu'elle mange les papillons bleus ?  
Avait- il précisé qu'il dormait dans la même chambre que le fils de Poséidon qui, de toute évidence, avait trop bu?  
- Jackson ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça va?  
- Annabeth lâche moi! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais Nico!  
Q-quoi? Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu?! Attendez.. Pourquoi parlait il d'Annabeth? Le léger sifflement qu'il entendait était peut être une réponse a cette question. Le fils d'Hadès se redressa et découvrit l'objet de ses désirs plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Il parlait en dormant. Di Angelo regarda le brun au yeux verts blasé mais soudain il eu une idée, complètement folle il faut l'avouer. Pouvait-on avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un d'endormis?  
- Jackson, tu ... Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
Le plus jeune sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il n'aimait pas ça et les papillons qui se débattaient dans son estomac le rendait mal à l'aise.  
- Il se passerait quoi si.. Si je t'aimais aussi?  
- Je mangerai sur ton dos et Black Jack serai jaloux.  
Nico ne saisit pas bien le sens de la dernière réponse. Toujours est il, que Percy avait dit qu'il l'aimait enfin on sait jamais avec ses rêves bizarres. Di angelo le regarda encore quelque temps dormir. Il était si apaisé, si serin quand il dormait, il redevenait un ado. Il avait tellement de responsabilité qu'on en oublié qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, 18 maintenant. Le brun au yeux vert marmonna quelque chose et fit une moue adorable. Le fils des enfers eu envie de l'embrasser. Le sauveur de l'olympe dormait comme un loir et même si ses rêves avaient l'aire étranges, il avait clairement dit qu'il aimait Nico non? Ce dernier se pencha timidement vers les lèvres tant convoité et y posa les siennes délicatement. C'était doux et agréable. Percy bougea et se retourna tendis que le plus jeune reculait vivement, rivalisant soudainement avec les tomates. Il se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il l'avait fait, il avait embrasser le grand Percy Jackson et il ne pouvait que regrettait.  
- Nico...  
Le dénommé releva la tête de peur que son interlocuteur soit réveillé, mais non il dormait toujours.  
- Ne part pas... Reste.  
Il n'était pas choqué par cette requête, le brun lui avait demandé tellement de fois et c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de lui refusait et qu'il ne regrettait que très légèrement voir pas du tout. Après tout qui voudrait de lui à la colonie des sang mélé ? Il était fils d'Hadès personne n'aime les enfants du roi des enfers, et il était gay de surcroîts ! Franchement qui voudrait lui ? Il n'y avait que Jackson pour vouloir être ami avec lui. Même les passants dans la rue s'écartaient sur son chemin, certain changeaient même de trottoir ! Et puis de toute façon il n'avait besoin de personne.  
- Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi...  
Nico fut surpris, trop surpris. Il pris un vol d'ombre pour les Dieux savent où.

A son réveille, Percy soupira en voyant le lit à coté de sien vide mais ne fut pas surpris. Qu'es qu'il espérait? Que le garçon le plus insociable et solitaire qu'il connaisse soit rester assis sagement sur son lit tout la nuit en l'observant dormir ? Le connaissant il avait du se tirer dès que tout le monde fut endormi. Après tout le fils de Poseidon avait bien vu que son homologue restait à contre cœur.  
Il se leva, enfila un bas de jogging et un vieux T-shirt, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, la tête encore brumeuse de rêves. Oui rêves et non cauchemars ce qui était très étonnant. D'ailleurs il avait un vague souvenir de ses songes qui maillaient des licornes, Annabeth et Black Jack en tain de bouder dans un coin et sur tout Nico. Très étrange en effet.  
- Bonjour.  
Cette voix c'était ...Percy releva vivement la tête pour tomber sur un fils d'Hadès avec une tasse de café dans les mains et assis en fasse de sa mère.  
- Mon chéri tu es réveillé !  
Sally se leva et alla embrasser son fils sur la tempe, se dernier râla pour la forme. Il vit du coin de l'œil Nico se levait et mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.  
- Madame Jackson, merci pour le café mais je dois partir.  
- Oh déjà ?  
Sans répondre, il attrapa son blouson d'aviateur, qui était jusque là posé sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frôla Percy, en profitant pour glisser un bout de papier dans sa main. Sur le pas de la porte, il ajouta sans se retourner.  
- Au faite tu parles en dormant.  
et il sortit.  
Le fils de Poséidon s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Di Angelo. Il déplia le bout de papier et pu y lire au centre"je ne regrette plus rien". Et en bas en plus petit "ps: je serais ravis que tu me manges sur le dos même si ton pégase est jaloux"

* * *

Je trouvais cette fin pas très fini mais on m'a conseillé de la laisser comme ça. Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez? Ca ne fait de mal à personne et ça fait toujours plaisir !:D


End file.
